meridiacampaignsettingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Elf/Dragon War
The elf dragon war is one of the major wars in the past that changed the landscape of the world significantly. Most information centers that contained information during this war were lost and many information sources now have a blank information spot in history before this event. The Elf/Dragon war happened about 6000 years before The Great Demon War and ended a whole 1000 years after (or 5000 years before The Great Demon War. Reasons for The Elf/Dragon war is mostly believed to be caused by the chromatic dragon's increased lust for jewels and their use of their natural given power to get what they want from anyone within their flying range. Eventually the elves (primarily, with others behind them) would stand up to the dragons and fight with the intent of removing dragons whom would see the elves as lower creatures and not worthy of equality. Note, unlike the Dragon Civil War, not all types of dragons were involved in this war. Mostly the chromatics were the ones involved while the metallics stayed aside not interfering in any way. The 1000 year war Most of the war was fought either at Elven cities or near the lairs of dragons, depending on who was on offense. Later on in the war the elven nations and the dragons would become far more organized and groups of dragons would attack at once. This amount of organization ended up giving birth to the Elven weapons such as Aeroeth, Farion, and Lineth that the elves would use to combat the dragons with. During the war however, Farion would be lost to the dragons to be placed in the Dragon Story Plane until Legion found it many years later, and Lineth would be lost while the Shrine of Storms was sunk into the ocean to also later be discovered by Legion. When conventional warfare would not work, both factions ended up turning to some higher magic, including terraforming trapping some dragons in their caves unable to move, drowning some others, and otherwise just making a mess of the world. It wasn't just the elves however, as many elven cities were sunk into the ground and buried to only be taken over in the darkness of the underdark by some alliances the dragons made with others such as the derro and demons whom they summoned from the abyss. The Beginning of the War Elixas' army is one of the most notable armies mentioned at the beginning of the war as it was the first to turn on the Dragons after some of his officer's friends in the capital of Sindra had reported the atrocities the Dragons had done to their family and friends. They went to take over cities starting in the winter of the first year and then came to Aerandra to take that city over, where the Dragons had been using the place to supply their metal to the army but were confronted by Princess Galanth and were killed. Though dead, the drow below the surface of the earth saw what they did and decided that they were the right kind of people to keep in the world. Not knowing what kind of magic was used to keep them alive, the group was resurected in the middle of the Meridian Continent and began to help the ogres of Arcandar deal with the dragons that they had come under attack from. Soon the group would be known as the Dragon Killers, able to single out dragons with The 500 Army and take them down using their own skills, the Dragons would show their true colors when they would return to the continent with ogres in tow, only to recieve a massive earthquake in response that caused a tsunami that killed many of the ogres that came to help the group. Soon the Dragons would bring out their trump card realizing that the name "Dragon Killers" did not come without truth and began summoning demons into the world to re-enslave the races of the world. In a last ditch effort, Exilias and Aerion held the demons within the portal using The 500 Army, while Oeren and Trevor used The 500 Army to break into the portal to remove the link that it had with the material plane. Once that was severed, all that remiained was to keep the demons stuck in the abyss long enough for the portal to close on its own. It took every last breath from the four to get the job done, within seconds after the portal closing, they had died from channeling their souls into The 500 Army to keep the demons at bay. The End of the War The ending of the war was not a definite end. Both sides took massive losses, however the dragons decided to pull out of the material plane and traveled somewhere else to regroup and have their revenge. The elves would not have this disaster happen again and preped for the dragons to return and left the material plane as well to prepare for the next conflict which would only be resolved some 5200 years later as described in Chronicles of Dan. After the elves had left the world, they left a lasting enchantment that would make most people on the world not realize what had happened to the elves so that they could go about their lives without pondering the great catastrophe that may happen later in their lifetime or their heir's lifetimes. A few elves ended up staying behind, but there were so few they would not make up any large amount of the population and mostly just mixed in with the half-elves in the world. It wasn't until the resolution found in The Chronicles of Dan that the elves would make their full return including the rebuilding of their capital city Mistlea and the removal of their enchantment that had been in place for over 5000 years.